


Perfect Birthday

by CanonicallySoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: For one day the Bunker is going back to being a home, just Sam, Dean, and the newest addition to their family, Jack.





	Perfect Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Dean!! Hope Sam and Jack are giving you lots of love ❤️

Between the two brothers, Dean is the chef of the family. He can spend hours in the kitchen happily whipping up all sorts of delicious meals from salads to a picture perfect steak and potatoes.

Sam, while a decent cook himself, prefers baking. Cookies, pies, brownies, just as Dean can spend hours in the kitchen making delicious meals, Sam can spend them concocting any sugary treat his brother's heart desires.

* * *

 

 

It's been a couple of difficult months and Sam knows Dean has had problems coping with things, but for one day Sam wants to make his brother forget all about the problems of the world, about Michael banging in his head, about their home becoming a base for other hunters. Which is why he makes sure everybody knows to stay far away from the bunker until after Dean's birthday. No phone calls, no text messages, no showing up unless somebody is half-way to dead.

For one day the Bunker is going back to being a home, just Sam, Dean, and the newest addition to their family, Jack.

Bright and early, before the sun has even come up, Sam carefully slips out of Dean's hold and goes to wake up Jack. With everything going on, they hadn't had time to buy him anything, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be any gifts, and if they wanted Dean's first gift to be ready before he woke up they had to get an early start. Thankful that his and Dean's bedroom is far enough away from the kitchen that the sounds shouldn't wake him, Sam and Jack get to making Dean's favorite breakfast. Eggs, crispy hashbrowns, more bacon and sausage that Sam would usually approve off, and on Jack's insistence, pancakes. Along with a big slice of freshly baked Apple Pie with a candle on top.

After surprising Dean with breakfast in bed, the rest of the morning is spent watching movies and tv, at one point Jack gets up and gifts Dean with a homemade birthday card ("that's you and me fishing" Jack says as he points to the stick figures on the front of the paper) which Dean will never admit to getting emotional over. In the afternoon they pack up the car, including the leftover apple pie and a freshly baked cherry pie, and go for a drive, returning home long after the moon has been up in the sky.

Sam knows he can't make all of Dean's problems go away, but as he looks at Dean, peacefully sleeping for the first time in weeks, he thinks he's come closer than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> My titles are worst than my writing 😂  
> I was originally just going to post this on tumblr but I figure it's fluffy and cute enough to share on here as well; I love the thought of Sam loving to bake, and wanted to write something for Dean's birthday. Also, I seem to have a thing about Jack loving pancakes. 
> 
> As always, crossposted on my tumblr. Except over there it's titled Birthday Pie, which is the original title. Tumblr is a pain in the ass and thus I cannot change it over there but I am changing it here cause I like this title much better.


End file.
